theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter’s Finale
Plot On Cybertron, Sentinel’s buddies and a scientist are in a special lab. The Scientist tells Sentinel that the Powermaster upgrade is now compete. Sentinel asks how long till he can use it. The Scientist tells him his name is Highbrow. Highbrow would say it would take at least 1 Solar Cycle to power up. He warns that it’s almost as powerful as Omega Supreme. He asks if Optimus did tell Sentinel to tell him to make this. Sentinel agrees that’s what happened. As they leave, Sentinel looks at data tracks, and finds the location of the Allspark on Cybertron… On Earth, The Earth Autobots, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Cliffjumper have finally finished working on the Shrinker. They begin testing, first an apple. Sari arrives and asks what’s up. Bumblebee calls this a bore-fest, and they watch TV. Jetstorm and Jetfire take an interest in this “TV “. The Four and Bulkhead sit down and watch TV. Meanwhile, Optimus is searching for Alpha Trion when Perceptor tells Optimus that he saw Sentinel heading to the Well of Allsparks. Optimus tells Jazz to find Sentinel. Optimus wonders what is going on. It’s then that he is contacted by Ratchet that they’re planning to shrink Kaon. He doesn’t care right then, cause he’s worried about his friend. Underground, Alpha Trion is monitoring Cybertron and Kaon using Vector Sigma. He sees that Megatron is up to something big. He says that Optimus must not find him till it’s time. He receives an alarm, and finds Sentinel heading to the Well of Allsparks. Alpha Trion gets angry, and leaves. Cliffjumper is working on the Shrinker, testing it again, till Ironhide says that he’s detected an energy Signature, in Detroit. He sends himself and Ironhide to check it out. He follows the signature. They’re driving, till they reach a warehouse. Ratchet suddenly begins to realize this isn’t an everyday warehouse. Ironhide detects the signature here. Alarms arrive and weapons attack. Ironhide is able to destroy them, but drones come and capture him. Ratchet tries saving him, but the drones get him. Bumblebee comes to the rescue, and saves the two. However, the warehouse transforms… into a ship. Ratchet realizes what is happening… but then it’s too late. Ratchet wakes up, to find Bumblebee’s stingers off, and Ironhide’s Steel changer… the thing that makes him Ironhide. Ratchet demands to see his face… Lockdown’s face. Lockdown comes out in the open, and makes remarks on how Ratchet was able to know it was him. Ratchet asks who the bounty is this time. Lockdown replies, it’s him. Ratchet struggles, and hopes someone will save him. Sentinel arrives at the Well, to find Alpha Trion. After S taunts him, Alpha tells him he’s not getting thru him. Now, 4 others suddenly appear. He calls them the Trion Guards. They attack him, and Alpha Trion summons powerful cannon that get detected by Optimus. He and Jazz travel to the Well. Meanwhile, Alpha combines with them to become… Alpha Trion, Super Mode. Sentinel attacks the powerful and old Transformer, but Alpha Trion dodges, and replies with Neutron cannons. This melts thru his leg, and he transforms. Alpha Trion is hit, and as he recovers, is shot by Sentinel with a proton blaster. Alpha Trion is then struck again and again, till he falls. Alpha Trion shocks the Prime, but Sentinel however overwhelms Alpha Trion, and heads to the Well of Allsparks. Lockdown is preparing to get that EMP Generator again, when something overcomes Ironhide. It frees him and Ratchet, and as Ironhide is taking on Lockdown, he speaks… like Prowl. Ratchet sabotages the ship so he can’t leave, when Ironhide is blasted out of the ship. Lockdown comes and attacks Ratchet. He Pins Ratchet to the ground, and just as everything is about to end, Ironhide attacks from behind. This distracts Lockdown for a minute, but when he returns… Ratchet’s gone. Ratchet arrives in a marble world where an ancient Transformer invites him to eat Energon and drink Motor Oil. Ratchet, curious of whom this visitor is, starts asking many questions. As the old transformer doesn’t answer, Ratchet threatens to hurt him, when he says he’s been waiting for Ratchet to arrive in the Space-Time Dimension. After hearing that, Ratchet decides relaxes, having realized that this being is friendly. They eat, and as the transformer is done asking about his world, Ratchet asks who he is. The Ancient being is surprised, for surely he should know that he is Vector Prime. Ratchet is shocked, saying he’s one of the 13 Original Transformers, like Alpha Trion said. Vector says that Alpha would know... (Implying that he is one of the 13). Ratchet asks why he brought him there. Vector Prime says that Ratchet is too valuable, for he will play a role in the future that will decide if Optimus Prime will win the Final Battle, or die. Vector Prime reveals he helped Cliffjumper in the last episode, and gave one of the Blades of Time. He reveals Ratchet must stop a foolish Prime make a mistake, save a world where everything is not as it seems, change the life of one transformer, and much more. Vector shows him the Universal Streams, and sends him to his…. Ratchet returns… and meets Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and the twins. The others are imprisoned. Ratchet asks Cliffjumper for his sword. Cliffjumper asks why, when Ratchet says his friend, wants Ratchet to use it. Ratchet, and Cliffjumper, with his Scarlet Blade, head to the Warehouse. Lockdown is sitting down, when Ratchet comes and attacks. He dodges, and they fight. In the end, after a little taunting…. Ratchet stabs Lockdown in the spark… for Arcee. Lockdown dies… and Vector Prime’s Sword is sent off to the Cosmos. Cybertron is at a state of emergency. Sentinel has the Allspark Matrix, and his powermaster upgrade. The Elite Guard are attacking, but are brushed off. Optimus comes to him, and demands to have the Matrix now. Sentinel, now crazy stabs Optimus on the leg, enters the Space Bridge Nexus… and arrives at Earth. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100